Angel
by TionneDawnstar
Summary: COMPLETE! VincentxYuffie Rated M for lemon, adult themes and spousal abuse. Set 10 years after DOC, Yuffie has been suffering in an arranged marriage, taking abuse for a child that isn't her husband's. Enter Vincent, and the memories start to surface.
1. Past Shadows

Welcome to my new Yuffentine, Angel. I do not own Final Fantasy VII, if I did Yuffentine would be cannon!Here is a bit about how the layout of this story works. The Odd chapters are current time, 10 years after Dirge of Cerberus. The even chapters are past events that motivate the characters through the present day chapters. Past chapters all have a theme song associated with them, so they are easy to spot as well. Enjoy!  


* * *

Chapter 1- Past Shadows

_Ten years after the end of Omega Crisis_

A dark shadow started to creep closer to the brightly lit palace, a small glint of brass could be seen as the moonlight caught the arm slip out of under the cloak, the blood red of the cloth that bound the man's sin inside his heart seemed more black then anything in the dark night. Closer he stepped, until he was under the window that he'd picked, and he slid the covering to the side slightly to see in. There was a woman there, dressed in a red and black formal kimono, though it was cut in several areas, blood was splattered on the tatami mats under her, and she was on her knees, sobbing into her hands. The shadow looked to his left, then the right, and he opened the window more, so if the small woman inside looked up, she'd see him there.

Vincent Valentine could hardly believe that the woman before him had once been the effervescent ninja he'd known once, and he couldn't help but feel responsible. If he'd just picked up his phone sooner, if he hadn't written her off for ten years, maybe he'd been able to save her the scars over her pretty body. He pulled himself up into the room, and only then did Yuffie Kurasuki look up. Her silver eyes were lined and red from crying, she still looked young, she wasn't even thirty yet, but the sadness that weighed on her soul made it obvious the youthful spirit was broken. She'd started, scared for a moment before her eyes grew wide and worried, but she managed to make it to her feet and run to him, throwing her arms around his neck and holding him tight. The gunman swallowed hard and placed his golden claw on the small of her back, trying to give her some comfort. He'd never been very good at it, but he owed her that much.

They hadn't parted in the best way, all those years ago, he hadn't been ready for what had happened between them, and it scared him. Yuffie had just been a victim, but he'd driven her away after one night of passion. He never should have taken the girl, he tainted her, and when she was forced home to get married, he had no right to claim her as his own. He was the same as Lucrecia, having broken her heart and forced her into a marriage she didn't want, that turned abusive when their first child had been born. Vincent still didn't understand why, but from the bruises and cuts he could see, he knew that he couldn't leave her here… he'd been too late to save her the emotional distress, but he wasn't going to let the woman he cared for die. He looked down as her eyes came up to his, and the Lady gripped his shirt, clearly afraid that he would disappear. "Is it really you Vince?"

He nodded a bit, his cloak covered his mouth, and so she couldn't see the grimace there. "I'm taking you away from here, you and your daughter. You'll come with me to Nibelhiem, and I'll protect you." He felt her shaking slow a bit, and she took a deep breath, letting a tiny smile out. "You did get my message this time."

Vincent frowned a bit, and nodded, his hair slipping over his left eye, and he looked away. "I got them all, but I thought it would be better for you to be away from me. If I had known sooner…" His breath caught in his chest as her hand moved to silence him, and the gunslinger looked back at her. "I never told you, how could you have known… there's a lot I haven't told you. You came when I needed you, that's all that matters." She pulled back and looked up at him, and he tried not to wince at the scars on her lovely face. Vincent shook his head, his crimson eyes closing, "I never should have sent you away."

Yuffie let out a small chuckle; it was a rather bitter sound though. "You did what you thought was best, even if you didn't even think about me. But that's the past, you're here now, and I want you to meet someone you would have a long time ago… if you ever picked up your phone." She pulled away, now he could get a better look at her wounds. They were shallow scratches, mostly scabbed over already, but they looked painful. The ninja queen moved to a side door in her seemingly separate bedroom, and opened it up. Inside was a girl's room, she was sleeping peacefully, unaware of the previous fight her parents had.

Yuffie moved to the girl's side and shook her, "Yuki, wake up…" She started to stir and made a sound that she didn't want to get up. The girl was probably ten, but he remembered that Yuffie had given birth early in her marriage, and never again. Vincent stayed back so he didn't startle her, just watching as her mother moved to start packing her things into a suitcase. The girl finally stirred enough and opened her eyes, causing the crimson gunman to pause… she had glowing eyes… red, glowing eyes. "Yuffie!?" He said in a soft, but dangerous tone, "what is the meaning of this?"

The ninja stood, the backpack in her hand, and a stern look on her face. "Vincent, meet Yuki Valentine Kurasuki, of course my husband couldn't let it be known that she isn't his. I also lost my ability to bare more children because of his outrage. She knows who her real father is, I mean, red eyes aren't exactly common. It wasn't something I could leave on a voicemail Vincent." She looked down at the girl, who was now sitting up and staring at the crimson gunman, her eyes wide. Her mother knelt down, and pushed the messy tendrils of ebon hair out of her little girl's face with greatest affection. Vincent knew she was a good mother, but the child… his child… was she cursed as he was? Was she made to suffer with the voices of demons? He felt his heart constrict in his chest and he nearly ran away again, but he didn't. He knew he couldn't once he'd seen his sweet daughter, and that only doubled his guilt.

Yuffie saw the conflict flick through her ex-lover's eyes, and her expression softened. She walked back over to his and gently turned his face to look at her, her silvery eyes full of tears that could not fall. "Let's go, I'll get my things, I'll tell you everything once we're away from here. Go say hello to your daughter Vince…"

The gunslinger felt his heart constrict, but he nodded and walked over slowly, so he didn't scare the girl, and he went down on one knee to be at her level. Yuki was staring at him with a quizzical look on her face, she looked very much like him, but her face has the same softness Yuffie's did. It was obvious she was his. "My name… is Vincent." The girl grinned and giggled, reaching out to touch his claw, seemingly unafraid. "I know, Mama has told me all about you. I'm Yuki, but the people in the palace call me Shiroyuki after that one lady in the book!" The gunman thought a bit, his wutanese was rusty, but he was pretty sure that meant Snow White. He was familiar with that fairytale, but he was glad that her life hadn't mirrored the story, other then her complexion and hair.

Yuki giggled and moved to sit on the edge of her bed, and traced her fingers gently over the brass claw, careful not to cut herself, and her movements were gentle, like he could feel them through the weapon. The girl smiled more and moved her other hand up, tugging down his collar. This startled the gunman a bit and he tried to pull back a bit, but she wouldn't let him. "Mama said that a bad man hurt you, and that you're scared. It's ok, I'm here now, and so you don't have to be! I'm a ninja too, and I'll protect you! You have a monster inside, but she said you are a very good man. I don't have a monster, but I try to be really good anyway… I thought if I were, then you'd come see Mama and me. She's sad a lot, but when she talks about you, she's not so sad anymore. You'll stay with us now, right?"

Vincent just listened to the sweet little girl, his heart felt close to breaking. How could he have been so selfish, leaving Yuffie to deal with this alone, and yet she told their daughter such nice things about him. "I'm not as good as you think, I have a lot to atone for… but yes, you're both coming with me now." He stood and leaned down, gathering the girl and her blanket up, and he turned to see Yuffie had changed and was holding their bags. The older ninja smiled softly at the sight of her daughter snuggled into her father's arms, and motioned to the window. "They'll come after us, we'd better get going." Yuffie slipped out into the night, and for once, Vincent was right behind her, their little girl held protectively to his chest.


	2. Angel

Here is chapter 2! Same disclaimers apply, because if I owned FF7, I wouldn't be writing on The song is Angel, by Sarah McLauchlin. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMON! That's basically all it is… so yeah… lol

* * *

**Chapter 2- The Angel**

**One Week After Omega was defeated**

_Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always __some__ reason  
To feel not good enough  
And its hard at the end of the day_

Yuffie Kisaragi hurried forward, her heart was pumping fast, and she'd been running a long way. WRO Headquarters, she had to get there, and no one had had a chocobo. She didn't care though, Cloud had finally called with good news, they'd found Vincent and he wasn't dead. She came out of the wild area around the huge complex, the soldiers were still milling around in celebration even now. The ninja didn't think about that though, all she wanted to do was see the crimson gunslinger. He finally had a second chance; she prayed to Leviathan that he would take it. She ran right up the steps, clear to the large door where Reeve Tuesti was waiting. The girl stopped when she reached the Commissioner, out of breath, but she managed to ask her question. "Is… it… true?"

Reeve smiled a bit and nodded, "He's here, we gave him a room, the doctor's said that he's fine. Not a scratch on him, which is amazing in itself."

"That's why he's still breathing…" she whispered and straightened, her breath returned, and she grinned widely. "Can I see him?"

"I don't see why not, he's in room 310, on the third floor."

Yuffie hardly even waited to hear all of that, sprinting to the stairs, not even bothering with the elevator. It was far to slow, and she just had to see for herself. She took the stairs two at a time, and crested the third floor, running toward the hall where 310 was located. It seemed like an eternity, but she made it, knocking several times. She was about to start knocking again when the door opened, and two crimson eyes looked down at her from between tendrils of ebony hair, unbound and loose, pooling around his creamy shoulders. The ninja's mind barely comprehended that Vincent was standing before her in nothing but pants; she was just so relieved to see him. She launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and causing both of them to tumble through the door to the floor. He still hadn't regained all his strength; normally he would have just caught her. The automatic door closed behind them and she looked up at him, tears that wouldn't fall lined her eyes. "I thought you were dead."

The look in Vincent's eyes told Yuffie that he'd thought he'd been too, then he realized how close they were, her arms warm against his cool skin, her legs on either side of his hips as he sat there, rather undignified on the floor. His heart fluttered, was this the moment he'd been waiting for, the one that would help him to move on, to get that second chance he'd wanted so badly? The ninja on his lap was lovely, strong and endearing, no matter how much he pushed her away, she always came back. He'd thought for along time that he was simply not worth it, but she was so upset… She thought he was dead, and she was showing more vulnerability then he'd ever seen from her.

"I'm not dead," he whispered to her, letting his hands move to the small of her back, his touch gentle.

She pulled closer, her lips nearly brushing his, "You're really here?"

He breathed back, his full mouth touching hers, "I'm here Yuffie."

_I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release  
Memory seeps from my veins  
Let me be empty  
And weightless and maybe  
Ill find some peace tonight_

Before the gunslinger knew it, he could taste her. Her grip had closed around him firmly; he could feel her fit body pressed against his chest, only her tiny garments separating him from bliss. Her lips were hungry, devouring his like she'd been starved; her need could be felt clear down into his toes. Vincent did something then, that even surprised him… he melted into her arms, her sweet skin was only a distraction, he knew… but he couldn't stand not having it against him. He needed the release, the emptiness that he'd feel once his passion had claimed him, and he knew that he wasn't alone. He started to kiss her back, his own movements urgent and a bit rough, but Yuffie didn't seem to mind since a moan escaped her as he raised his hips a bit, grinding his oft forgotten lower regions against hers.

Yuffie was pretty sure she'd never wanted someone so bad as she did right then, her senses were overcome with sensations. She was surprised and elated that he started to kiss her back, he tasted like cinnamon, and his soft, male scent filled her lungs. She could feel his fingers exploring the skin he could get to, and her eyes opened a bit, just to find herself looking into his beautiful, half lidded ruby orbs. He moved again, a rather primal growl rumbling out of his chest, and he stood, carrying her over to the bed. The gunman laid her down and climbed over her, moving his kisses now to her neck and shoulders, both his glove and gauntlet free hands roaming over her. She'd always suspected he was a passionate man in intimate situations, especially with all the love he had for Lucrecia… but it was more like he was in battle, fierce, commanding… and entirely sexy. Yuffie didn't know why, but he seemed freed somewhat, like the sin wasn't holding him back as much anymore, or maybe the need to forget was causing this, and in the morning he'd be back to normal. Whatever it was, the ninja didn't want him to stop.

_In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there_

Vincent didn't even feel like he was commanding his own hands, they were pulling at the ninja's clothes, wanting nothing more then to feel more of her soft skin… his mouth moved of its own accord, crushing hers against them, his tongue probing her lips to allow him entrance. He hardly noticed the ninja's skillful hands had already undone his pants, and it only struck him when he felt slender fingers brush the underside of his shaft. That pulled a rather languid moan from him, and he pressed himself into her palm, shuddering a bit from the sensations he's denied himself so long. He knew he shouldn't be doing this to the girl, but it wasn't as if she wasn't an adult, nor was she unwilling… he could feel her heat from his position over her, but she was from Wutai, and they had traditions about unmarried women and sex. He broke the kiss, and looked down at her, the angel was flushed and left her hand around him; her breath was coming to soft gasps. He'd never seen anything so lovely, and she was accepting him into her arms, into her life, he wasn't being pushed away. He brought a trembling hand up to her cheek and he ran his thumb over her blushed skin. "I shouldn't take you Yuffie… you're a princess, your father…"

The ninja girl shook her head and placed her unoccupied hand on the side of his face, silencing him with her thumb. "My father has chosen a husband for me, but I don't care. I want to stay with you, please don't make me go."

"Yuffie, I'm not ready for what you need…"

"I know, just let me give you comfort now, don't think about the future, just take me. Let my first time be gentle and passionate, with someone I care for deeply… please Vincent."

_So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
And the storm keeps on twisting  
You keep on building the lie  
That you make up for all that you lack  
_

The gunman slowed his fevered movements then, taken aback at the ninja's gentle plea. How could he say no, she was so earnest, so real… could he look her in the eyes and not feel something deep for her? It wasn't like before, where he'd been shoved aside like a used rag, Yuffie wanted him.

Vincent moved his hand up her side and under the small shirt she wore, slipping it off her body before moving to kiss her again. His movements were slow and gentle, she'd never been with a man before, and she trusted him to make this a memory. He had a great honor placed upon his shoulders, and his actions would be with the girl forever. If this had been before the loss of his demons, he would have run, he nearly did now… but he was different, free, he couldn't turn the girl away. He'd come to love her, even though he couldn't express that yet.

_It don't make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
Its easier to believe  
In this sweet madness oh  
This glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees_

Yuffie wiggled out of her shorts, not wanting Vincent to get cold feet and run off. She had to marry if she was going to inherit the throne of Wutai, but she knew that there was only one man that she would love, and he was hovering over her right then. She slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him back softly, moving her hips against his, wanting the pain to be over so she could enjoy him sooner. She felt him press against her, and her grip on him tightened, tears nearly coming to her eyes at the bitter sweetness of it. He couldn't take her away, couldn't keep her safe, but he could give her this one thing… this union was the only holy one they would share, but that was ok. She couldn't help but feel sad, knowing that their time in the dark and shadowy places would be coming to an end, and she just had to live in the moment and enjoy her angel while she had him.

The gunman moved to look at her, seeing the tear slip down her cheek as he moved deeper within her, trying to be careful not to hurt her. He leaned down and kissed the liquid away, and he found even her tears were sweet. He ached for her, but it was more in heart then body, he just wanted to be part of something larger then himself, anything… She let out a small cry as he broke her barrier, and he stopped, half sheathed inside her. He felt weakened by her pain, but he knew that if she had some husband that cared not for her, that he wouldn't have been so gentle with her. And he was sure that she knew that. After a moment, she seemed to adjust and she kissed him again. It wasn't the sort of passionate kissing that one would expect from what they were doing, it was soft and needing, and the sadness in her movements caused him to loose a bit of his strength. He didn't want to admit that when she woke up, he'd be gone, she knew it, they both knew it… but he couldn't think about that. He moved slowing with her, trying to make it last as long as he could, not wanting it to end. Vincent knew it would, but he prayed that time would just stand still for a moment…

_In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there_

Then the moment was gone, and pleasure rushed over them both, and Vincent remained where he was for a time, not wanting it to be over quite yet. After they both caught their breath, he moved to her side and gathered her up against his chest. He just held the trembling ninja, gently rubbing her back until she was calmed. They didn't speak a word, they both knew what would happen, but neither wanted to admit it. Yuffie fell asleep first, and Vincent remained for a time… empty and alone in the dark.

_You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here_


	3. Dream

**Hello! ****Another chapter of Angel, standard anti claims of ownership apply! This is a present chapter, I hope you all enjoy! The next one will be a past one, illustrating something important... though it won't be lemon... sorry! Anyway, enjoy! And thank you to all my reviewers!**

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 3: Dream**

**12 hours after Lady Yuffie was reported missing…**

The ninja looked up at the outside of Shinra Manor with a bit of wistful nostalgia. She remembered this place well, even though she hadn't seen it in ten years, so many things had happened there… most of them bad, but there was one good thing.

Vincent had been found there, and if it weren't for him, her life wouldn't even have the light it did now.

"It looks like you fixed the place up? It must have taken awhile."

The gunman opened the gate with the toe of his boot and carefully walked through the now sculptured and green grass. "The towns people," he said softly, so he didn't wake the girl snuggled in his arms, "I guess saving the planet garnered some respect from them." The place was beautiful, a present to him for all he'd done. He lived there because he didn't really have anywhere else to go, but the ghosts there haunted him still. He shifted Yuki gently and placed the key in the lock, turning it and walking in. The entry area was repainted a deep red, the staircase replaced with black and white marble, and the stained glass had been repaired. The pattern was a red rose intertwined with a white one, and his Cerberus crest behind it. He'd requested the design; much to everyone's surprise… he hadn't given any thought to the decorating of the house other then that window.

"Red and black, who was your decorator, Count Dracula?" The small woman looked around, the eerie beauty certainly seemed to fit the huge house, and she found herself wondering what Vincent's bedroom looked like. A blush darkened her cheeks, but she'd be lying if she said that she hadn't thought about him every day, especially how it felt to be pressed against him. She giggled a bit when he looked over his shoulder at her, narrowing his eyes just slightly before he turned to move up the stairs. "The towns people must think that I do not enjoy any other colors…" And Yuffie smiled a bit again, _and you didn't have the heart to tell them differently… did you?_

Yuffie found her eyes drifting up to the stained glass window, it was still dark, early in the morning now, but the low light on the inside illuminated the pane. "Why a white and red rose, Vince?"

The gunman stopped and looked up at the artwork as well, his ruddy eyes running over the delicate flowers. "I thought the white rose would be obvious." With that he turned and started to climb the stairs, heading for the spare room between what was his bedroom, and what would be Yuffie's. He pushed the door open, revealing a white room, rod iron canopy bed stood in the center, clad in white bedclothes and drapes, with matching ones over the windows. Plush carpets covered the hard wood floors, and smiling cherubs staring down at them from the corners of the ceiling. He pulled the satiny sheets down and placed the girl in the bed, slipping her sandals off, and covering her. He closed the curtains around the bed to let her sleep, and then turned to walk out.

Yuffie was standing in the doorway, watching the care he took with the little girl, and a small smile pulled at her lips. She'd always known he was gentle man, under all that silent bravado and self-loathing… he really was a patient and loving individual. She stayed silent as he moved back out into the hall and closed the door. She didn't start to follow immediately, not ready to go to her room yet. "Vincent," she whispered softly, and the crimson clad gunman stopped, looking over his shoulder at her. The ninja moved up to him and frowned a bit. "I think we should talk… or at least I should, and you should listen." He didn't move, not saying yes or no, but he knew that it had to be said. He only turned to face her, the bottom of his face hidden behind his collar.

The woman let out a sigh and looked down, a bit nervous all of the sudden. She'd never actually expected that he'd come to her, and the fact he had left her a bit speechless. She needed to compose herself a bit, before she could continue. "It hurt, when I woke up and you were gone. You warned me, I know… I don't pretend that you owed me anything, and you gave me something so special. Yuki is a wonderful little girl; very smart and kind… not at all like her mother. I'm angry though, that I had to marry that bastard, that he hurt me and my… our daughter… and you never came."

The gunslinger let out a small sigh and looked at her, not sure what he could do to help her. She seemed so small, he would have done anything to see her laugh and grin again. "I was wrong…" He muttered, his eyes moving anywhere but on her, "I thought you were best without me."

Yuffie frowned, but it wasn't out of anger, but pain… it hurt just to look at him and not be able to hold him. She wasn't ready for that, and after he'd left and her husband had abused her for so long, it just wasn't right for her to crave him so badly. "That's stupid Vincent, I loved you… I wanted you… and you left me. But, you did only what you knew, and I don't blame you."

Vincent frowned fiercely, stepping forward and looking down at her, "I told you I couldn't give you what you needed, and still you begged me… now I have a daughter."

"Yeah, well buddy, it takes two to tango, and you were just as into it as I was. That was the most sound I've ever heard come from you." She stomped her foot and glared right back at him, her feistiness returning slightly. The gunman backed off, a small smile hidden from her, but it did reach his eyes. "I admit," he said softly, "there isn't a night that goes by that I don't think about you moaning my name." His ruby eyes flicked up to her shocked, stormy eyes, then he moved to take her to her room. Once there, he opened the door and waited for her to go inside. It looked exactly like Yuki's room, but it was all done in blood red with black accents. "I am here now," he said softly as she walked by, "and I will be a real father to Yuki… and we will see after that. My room is at the end of the hall, if you require something." He turned and went back down the black-carpeted hall, wanting nothing more then to hold her, but not wanting to cross a line she wasn't ready for. He heard the door close behind him, and he went to his bedroom, stripping down to his black boxers and climbing into bed. His room looked the same as the other two; only it was decorated in black, which just caused his white skin to stand out in the inky chamber. He was asleep in moments, but his rest was disturbed with sin.

.:xXx:.

Yuffie woke up a few hours after she'd finally managed to fall asleep, disoriented and not sure where she was. The wounds she'd sustained, while they really were negligible, they still stung, and the nightmares had haunted her, even in this new place. She took a breath and got up, the hugeness of her new room, coupled with the old and new memories that wouldn't leave her mind made it hard for her to stay where she was. She wrapped her small, black silk dressing down around her and moved out of the door, nervous for what she was going to do, but she couldn't stay in there alone. The ninja crept down the hall to the door she wanted, and she opened it just a hair. She looked though the crack, seeing Vincent was asleep. She could see him through the gauzy curtains that hung around his bed, the satin comforter had slipped down to his waist, he was on his back, his creamy skin contrasting sharply in the moonlight against the jet bedding. His hair was sprayed out around him in a silky ebony nimbus, his hands resting on the pillow above his head. His face seemed peaceful, even though she figured what was going on in his sleep was anything but.

The scarred ninja slipped in the door, watching the gunman the whole time. She noticed his gun was on the stand next to his head, but at least he didn't sleep with it under his pillow anymore. His newer scars had faded more, so they seemed as old as his worst ones. She was still angry with him, in her mind she wanted to hate him for what he did, but her heart knew that he was just a broken soul, and he was still having a hard time living up to the expectations he placed on himself. He was beautiful, in so many ways, but he just didn't see it in himself. Yuffie reached down and ran her fingers lightly over his arm, hoping not to get killed in the process of waking up, but she was surprised when his human hand reached out and grasped her wrist. It wasn't tight, she could have easily gotten away, but it was almost like he knew she was there already. His eyes slipped open and he looked up at her, his face unreadable. "What are you doing in my room?"

The woman frowned a bit, "it's too big, and my room is cold… can I stay here with you?"

Vincent raised his perfect black eyebrow just enough to change his expression, "I thought you were still angry with me."

Yuffie scrunched her face him and glared at him, "I am, but I do still care about you, how could I not? I was in love with you once, though this is only friendship, like we did sometimes while on the road, alright?" She went to pull her arm away and rather roughly too, when the hand gripping her wrist tightened a bit more, preventing the movement. "Alright, just tonight."

The ninja smiled a bit and crawled into the huge bed while Vincent moved over to give her some room. His bed was a lot more comfortable then hers had been, and the sheets were heaven. She snuggled up against the pillow with a small smile on her face, looking back to Vincent. "Thanks Vince, I really owe you one." She closed her eyes then and was asleep in moments, seemingly into a deep and contented sleep. The gunslinger stayed awake a while longer, watching her peaceful expression. "No…" he whispered softly, reaching over to gently push some of her hair out of her face, "I am the one that owes you." He wanted to make this his family now, and he wanted to know his daughter, and earn Yuffie's trust once again… He slipped his hand to the small of her back and fell asleep beside her…

And Vincent Valentine had no nightmares.


	4. Circles

Well this one is a bit short, the next one will be longer, and should be very cute! R&R if you want to keep me writing, sorry it took so long for this chapter… I've been busy. Same copyright info applies. The song is Circle by Slipknot!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Circle**

**Four weeks after Omega was defeated**

Give me the dust of my fathers  
Stand on the face of the ancients  
Bare the secret flesh of time itself

Sand seeped out of his curled, gloved fingers, blowing away grain by grain in the stiff winds of Da Chao. Red eyes watched as the light specks disappeared, drawing them toward the city nestled at the bottom of the mountain. Crimson cloth and ebon hair swirled around the figure, trying to cloak the pain in his face and heart. Vincent saw the celebrations going on down below him, bright yellow and red streamers floated on the stiff breeze, lanterns carried by children twinkled in the dying light of the saddest day he'd had in along time.

Yuffie Kisaragi was about to be married. And he stood in the palm of her ancient gods, and watched his hope evaporate with the dust and winds. He told himself he had no right to think that way, he'd been the one that left her in that bed, he'd been the one to make love to her then disappear like ash. His hand opened and the rest of the earth blew away quickly, leaving but a memory in the palm of his hand, a light discoloration on that black leather.

The gunman knew the others were down there too, and Yuffie was probably laughing and putting on a good show for them all, but he knew the truth that neither would admit too. Vincent was in love with Yuffie, and there was not at thing he could do about it, and it was his fault again. "It is better this way," he whispered to her ancient ancestors, "I would only cause her pain." The wind picked up a bit, blowing harshly around him and pulling at his clothes and hair violently. He almost thought he'd heard a voice on the air call him a coward.

_Follow me (Follow me)  
I've come so far behind again  
Follow me (Follow me)  
Wish so hard I'm there again  
Follow me (Follow me)  
Follow me (Follow me)_

Vincent turned his back on Wutai, looking to the carved heads in the mountainside, and he was intent on leaving that island, never to return. Something changed though, as he walked there was almost a beckoning to the soft music he could hear, in the sensations of the windy, late summer day. He walked along the outside of the town, wishing that he'd be able to see Yuffie once more, looking beautiful in her wedding kimono. In his heart he wished he could be the only one to witness that, but it was a pipe dream, something he just wasn't able to accept. He was a monster, and no matter how far he went, or how much he did, the gunman would always end up in the same place. Alone, having to watch the woman he loved suffer, and eventually die. He followed the procession of townspeople, the maids all dressed in their colorful furasode, then men dressed in mute and tasteful hakama and haori. Every so often he saw a person wearing western clothes, a handful of Turks, he caught a glimpse of Reeve and Cait laughing with a group from the WRO. He hurried forward, keeping to the alleys and rooftops, always staying to the shadows. He spied Tifa and Cloud, hand in hand with Denzel and Shelke not far away, followed closely by Barret and Marlene. Cid and his new family were farther up; Shera was glowing happily with her impending birth, flanked by Nanaki and his mate. He heard snippets of conversations, but the one that hit him hard was something Cid said to the firecat. "Where'n th' hell is Valentine? He an' th' brat were closer then any o' us." The gunslinger fled, trying to make it to the front, where he knew the bride would be.

_All that I wanted were things I had before  
All that I needed I've never needed more  
All of my questions are answers to my sins  
All of my endings waiting to begin _

The gunman saw her, looking more like she should be at a funeral then a wedding. The attendants were all around her, trying to get her to smile, and the groom was near by. He was handsome, by most standards, but it was obvious just by looking at him that he was cold. He was probably only after her for her title, and by her carriage she knew it.

Vincent knew in that instant he'd had everything he'd every wanted, and he'd pushed it away… just as Lucrecia had done to him. He'd committed the biggest sin, and when she turned and looked into the shadow where he hid, her gray eyes lined with red and tears in her eyes, he knew there was no going back. His claw clamped into the wall behind him so he wouldn't call over, his heart slammed in his chest.

_I know the way that I falter  
Can't be afraid of my patience  
There's a sacred place where Razel keeps safe _

_It's not to late,_the wind seemed to whisper all around him, and he nearly walked into the street. She'd seen him, and he knew he couldn't watch her marry another man. But why was she so heartbroken, surely she knew this was the best for her. He had no job, prospects or family, he'd be taking her away from everything she'd ever known and the only thing she had to give her was a drafty mansion full of dead memories and holes. He'd watch from afar, like he always had.

_Follow me (Follow me)  
I've seen so much I'm blind again  
Follow me (Follow me)  
I feel so bad I'm in love again  
Follow me (Follow me)_

The gunslinger didn't realize why he was then drawn to try and follow her, like the spirits of that place were pushing him to ruin this girl's life. It wasn't right that he was in love with her; and it wasn't a pure emotion. Nothing in his soul was pure anymore, and already he'd dragged that poor girl farther into his darkness. "I don't deserve to love you Yuffie," he whispered, then after that she stopped looking for him and entered the temple, all the guests filling in the available spaces. He had no right to love such a beautiful woman, no right to try and delude himself that he was the only one for her. He was broken beyond repair, and his life just kept running him in the same circles. There were no answers there, and for her safety, he would distance himself. No one would know the love he had for her; no one would see him again.

And Vincent let his sins consume him, just as Yuffie let the sadness eat her…

And their daughter would soon be born out of this shattered love.

_All that I wanted were things I had before  
All that I needed I've never needed more  
All of my questions are answers to my sins  
All of my endings waiting to begin_


	5. Shiroyuki

Alright! This chapter was a suggestion of **JenovaJuice97**, though that was baking cookies, and I made it pancakes! Still basically the same thing! As always, I do not own FF7… though I wish I did! Worship Vincent in his paternal cuteness… I just hope he doesn't go too OCC.

* * *

Chapter 5: Shiroyuki

**18 hours after Lady Yuffie was reported missing…**

Vincent nearly shot up in bed when he heard something crash in the kitchen blow them, years of being alone in the huge house made him hypersensitive to noises. Though, when he was fully rousted awake, he realized that a warm and pleasant figure was snuggled against his chest. He opened his eyes and looked down at his battered ninja, peacefully sleeping with her hair covering her face and arms around his waist. He reached up carefully with his claw and slipped the hair behind her ear, trying to stop the urge to start kissing her pretty neck. He needed to get out of the bed before something happened… the little empress was just too much to resist. Another noise sounded downstairs and the gunslinger moved to slip out of her grip. Yuffie stirred and her eyes opened up. "Vince?" She whispered sleepily, obviously not awake yet.

"I believe Yuki is downstairs. I will check on her, go back to sleep." The ninja needed no more prodding and lay back down, snuggled up to his warm pillow. He watched her for a heartbeat before he grabbed his pants and shirt. He dressed quickly, and then slipped out of the room, going down the stairs toward the source of the noise. When he made it to his white tiled kitchen, he saw his daughter standing on a chair, trying to get the flour that was too high for her. He raised an eyebrow; about to say something when she seemed to sense someone was there and she started, her fingers poking the bottom of the package, causing it to tumble out, and accidentally kicking the chair out from under herself. The ex-Turk moved with uncanny speed, grabbing the girl around her waist, his claw sweeping out to catch the heavy parcel before it hit her on the head. Unfortunately, he punctured the bag at the same time and a puff of fine, white grain dust went into the air, covering his messy, jet hair with the powder. Vincent coughed a bit and put the flour on the counter, and looked down at the girl. She was covered in white stuff as well, but she was also beaming from ear to ear. What sort of child smiled after narrowly being saved from a nasty tumble? Then he realized she was also half Yuffie, and it didn't seem so strange anymore. "What were you doing?" he asked in his best fatherly tone, which didn't work too well, but at least there was a bit of his sternness to it. The gunslinger also didn't want to scare her.

"Whenever Mom and Father," she wrinkled her nose at the word, "had a bad fight, the next morning Mom always made pancakes. Since you two were sleeping so peacefully, I thought I'd do it instead!" She grinned up at him again as he sat her down and tried to de-flour the both of them. It didn't work to well, so he abandoned it. They'd just had to clean up after breakfast.

"Do you even know how to make pancakes?" Vincent looked down into the hopeful face of his daughter and felt a sinking in the pit of his stomach when he realized this little girl, who really should have never been born in the first place, had to try and make something happy out of her mother being beaten.

"Um, no… but I watch Momma all the time. Will you help me?"

Vincent also realized with those moony eyes she'd probably get him to do anything she wanted. He nodded a bit and started to take out the bowls and ingredients, and the girl started over to the kitchen table to watch. The gunman looked back over to her, "You don't want to help me?" The little lady's eyes got big and she jumped up. "You want me to help?"

"Yes," he said with a small smile, "how else will I know how your mother likes her pancakes? I've made other things for her, but not this." Yuki grabbed her chair and moved it next to him so she could see, then grabbed onto his claw to hoist herself up. Vincent figured she'd shy away from the weapon, but she didn't even flinch. "Father never let me do anything. He never even really talked to me, so I'm just surprised. He thought I was worthless and stupid."

The gunslinger frowned deeply and turned to his daughter, lifting her chin up with his bare hand to look in her eyes. "Listen, I would never think that about you. You are my daughter…" He leaned down, and kissed her flour-streaked forehead gently, feeling awkward at the affection, but he also knew that she needed to know that she was someone special. Though that made him want to kill Yuffie's husband for what he did to his girls. "So don't ever think that about yourself."

Yuki blinked up at him and jumped, wrapping her arms around his neck, and he closed the embrace, holding her up off the chair so they were on the same level. "Thank you Daddy," she whispered, hugging him as tight as she could. His crimson eyes slipped closed and he took a deep breath. He wasn't used to this at all, but somehow when she'd called him Daddy, it caused his heart to swell. Was she really so accepting of him? She wasn't angry that he'd left? He sat her down on the chair again, and gave her a tiny smile that lit up his face, despite the size of it. "Now…" he murmured gently, "how does your mother like her pancakes?"

.:xXx:.

Yuffie woke up about an hour later, to the smell of pancakes and coffee. Her stomach growled loudly, and as her sleep clouded mind started to sharpen a bit, she realized she was in a very comfortable bed, surrounded by a scent she never thought that she'd smell again. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around, taking in the black drapes that hung tattered around the high canopy over her, the gauzy material hung loosely like a certain someone's red cape… a red cape she realized was slung over the back of the chair not too far away from her. "Vincent…" she whispered, burying her head in the pillow again, taking in the scent of gunpowder and something spicy… like cinnamon. "He must use cinnamon toothpaste," she mumbled to the black walls and rolled onto her back, her arms stretched wide. She winced as the wounds pulled a bit, and then a realization hit her. "Yuki!" she climbed out of bed and pulled a robe on, it was black and probably Vincent's, but she didn't really care at the moment.

The petite ninja hurried down the hall and to the stairs, running down them, the long robe trailing behind her like some morbid train of a wedding dress. Her nose was assaulted with delicious smells again, and she heard a little girl laugh. Yuffie let out a sigh and approached the kitchen; the sounds of cooking came to her ears. "Is Yuki cooking by herself?" Another wave of paranoia swept over her as she pushed the door open, blinking a bit at the scene before her. There stood Vincent, with Yuki standing next to him on a chair, and he meticulously explaining how to fry eggs. If that picture wasn't cute enough, but they were both covered in a fine power, their raven hair streaked and pale skin whiter… if that was even possible. She brought her hand to her mouth, covering the smile there, and she felt this overwhelming surge in her chest as she watched them. Before she knew it, several tears slipped down her cheeks at the sight, something she'd wished for so long. Sure Vincent was nervous, she could tell and Yuki was over eager, but that didn't matter. He really was there. She started laughing, her gray eyes shining through the tears that continued to fall. She was so confused by the mixed up emotions she had when she looked at the blood stained gunman being so gentle with his daughter.

Vincent had known the moment Yuffie walked in, but he continued to instruct Yuki on the fine art of making scrambled eggs, that was until his finely tuned ears heard her soft laugh hitch like she was crying. He turned and looked at her, causing the little girl to do the same. They both watched the battered empress slip to her knees, and they both started toward her, though Vincent got there first. "Yuffie…" he whispered, putting his hands on her shoulders. There was something wrong about her sobbing and laughing like that, in his bathrobe no less. "Are you alright?"

The woman looked up at him, and frowned, punching him rather hard in the chest, but the brick wall that was Vincent Valentine hardly moved. "No, you big idiot… are you trying to make me fall for you again? Making me breakfast?" She pointed to the chocolate chip pancakes already on the marble countertop. "I can not see you eating chocolate for breakfast. Damn it, Vince…" She let out a sigh, and normally she wouldn't have fallen for a guy just for making her favorite breakfast food, but this was her gunslinger. She'd never stopped loving him, no matter how big of a jerk he was. "You're impossible," she murmured, but he'd already pulled her close, his battered heart nearly breaking at the sight of her so broken and knowing it was his fault.

The gunslinger looked over at Yuki, the little girl had moved to hug her mother from the back, like Vincent was from the front. "It's OK Mommy… he's so much nicer then Father… can't we stay with him? He said that I was wanted momma." The ninja looked up at Vincent, smiling a bit then. "You told her that?"

"Of course," his voice was low and rumbled out of him, "it's true. If I had known…" He cut himself of and looked away, his arms not moving from around her shoulders. He couldn't look at her and see any sort of anger in her eyes anymore, he knew he deserved it, but it hurt all the same. He couldn't stand not being able to protect her, that he'd been such a complete failure. His face was only turned back when he felt Yuffie's small hand on his cheek, and she forced him to look at her. "Let's eat breakfast, I don't want your eggs to burn, then maybe we can help Yuki set up her new room." The little girl bounced up, "really Momma?"

Yuffie laughed a bit, "Yes, really…" She got up off the floor, letting her hand slip down Vincent's arm to take his claw in her hand. She held it gently as he stood up and nodded. They parted then, she went to go sit at the table, and he went to go get the slightly brown eggs. They ate, everything was delicious and she complimented both her excellent chefs. Half way through breakfast, their daughter looked up from her pancakes. "I guess we won't be having these anymore, will we Momma?"

Yuffie went to open her mouth, when Vincent's low and steady baritone took over. "We will, only now it will be for good reasons." His claret eyes went to Yuffie's stormy gray ones, and she was smiling. "That's right Yuki, they will be for happy occasions now." The little girl nodded and went back to her breakfast. The ninja mouthed "Thank you," to her crimson gunslinger, and he merely nodded. Despite being covered in flour, and nearly burning the eggs… his day was starting out rather well.

He only hoped that the rest of his life held such promise.


	6. Far Away

**Kay, this one is actually sort of inspired by this super cute fan pic I saw of Yuffie laying her head on Vincent's chest to hear his heart beat, I can't remember where I saw it, but I'll find it and let you know. The song is "Far Away" by Nickleback! I don't own anything! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Far Away**

**3 days into the Omega Crisis**

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

Yuffie Kisaragi, noted ninja and kick ass princess, sighed rather gruffly, looking up at the imposing ziggurat known as Shinra Manor. Okay, so it wasn't that _huge_, but it was still big… and dark… and monster infested. "Why did Reeve send me here?" Oh, she knew, she had known since the moment she left WRO headquarters.

She was a babysitter…

Well not exactly a babysitter, more like a gothic, depressed man sitter, who incidentally hadn't bothered to call her in oh, a whole year. She hadn't called him, because the bastard had told Cloud to tell her not to call him ever again. "Jerk," she muttered, tapping her foot in the moist ground. It seemed like it was going to rain again, but a little water didn't deter her. She _was_ the Great Ninja Yuffie after all.

And said Great Ninja felt guilty, really guilty. The reason she bugged Vincent so much wasn't just to be a bother, though that was fun too. She had much deeper reasons for trying to put some sunshine in his life. And she'd failed, ran away at the first hint of adversity. Not something she was proud of, but it was the truth. She'd waited too long, and now Vincent Valentine actually needed help. That was frightening in its self, that big, strong, handsome… alright gorgeous Vincent couldn't handle some Deepground punks on his own. What if she was the last person to see him? What if she was too late already? She'd made a mistake not disregarding his command; it wasn't like he was really serious anyway? She'd been away from him for too long, then what if she went into that mansion and found that she really was too late.

Was Vince already dead? Could he even die? She didn't know, and it hastened her steps up the walk. She could hear gunfire, and her heart started beating a mile a minute. "Shit! Oh gawd Vinnie, please don't die!"

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

She didn't really remember the first time she looked at him and didn't see a scary, vampire guy who was locked in a coffin for _years_. _I think it was when we found that cave, and Lucrecia was there, and her whispers reached us_. _The look on your face was heartbreaking, especially for you._ As she ran for the front door, she was cursing Reeve in her head for even sending him in the vicinity of this haunted place. He died here, fell in love here, was imprisoned here… it broke her heart.

Yuffie missed him so much, her heart was pounding against her ribs, and then as she reached the door there was an explosion. That only caused her to fight back the fear and go into awesome ninja mode, she was going to save the man she loved, and it didn't matter if she died in the process. Somewhere in her mind, she knew that Vincent wouldn't want that, it would just add to his self imposed sins, but that was what people did when they loved someone. They day dreamed about being in their arms when they couldn't be, they missed them when they were far away, the bled for them when it was needed, and even died to try to let them stay just a bit longer.

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
_

The angry ninja pulled the door open and ran into the main hall, her gray eyes smoldering as she saw some red haired bitch pull something out of Vincent's chest. For a split second she thought that it was his heart, and tears sprang to her eyes. She pulled the cowl of her cloak down farther, not wanting to see that, but the glow caught her attention.

_Materia… Vincent has materia in his chest? _

Without thinking she launched her shuriken at the woman, activating her flare materia to blind the woman. She didn't wait a second and she ran to Vincent, who was shaking and acting like he was going to change, but he just slumped again. "Shit!" the girl whispered and knelt down, her knees in the small pool of blood forming under him, and she tugged him up against her chest. She activated the materia Reeve had given her for emergencies, an Exit that took them back to the Shadowfox in the blink of an eye.

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

In another flash of light, Yuffie found herself on the ground outside the truck. The WRO drivers that Reeve had assigned her looked up in shock as the ninja appeared with the unconscious gunslinger. "Hurry up you idiots, don't just stand there and gawk! He's dying!" The soldiers ran over to help lift him up into the truck; she threw her hood back to get a better view of the wound. She motioned them to place him on the bench, then went to grab her bag of materia, searching frantically for her Restore. "Where is that thing!" She was trying to rush, so every single green materia ended up being a fire or something completely unhelpful. Once of the soldiers gasped a bit and called to her, "Miss Yuffie! Something's happening!"

Happening? That was not a good thing to tell her when she was trying to save her friends life! She hurried over and looked down at Vincent, watching the muscle, bone and skin knitting back together. "Eww, that's grossness!" She squealed and turned around, covering her eyes for good measure until they told her it was done. After that, she ordered the others to go in the front and start driving, then needed to get back to WRO headquarters as soon as possible. Once they were moving, she went to his side and knelt down next to him, placing a hand gently on his stomach, and leaned down. Yuffie knew that she shouldn't be touching him when he was unconscious, but part of her just couldn't help it. He'd nearly died, and no matter what he thought about her… she cared deeply for him. It was probably the only time she'd be able to let her affections out, when she was alone and he was in a deep sleep.

She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeat. It seemed to calm her, just feeling better that it hadn't been ripped out, that he wasn't dead. "Gawd Vince, you scared the hell outta me." Tears came to her eyes and a drop slipped down the side of her face to land on the gunman's leather shirt. She reached over and laid her hand over his gauntlet and just sat there for a few moments before righting herself, wiping her tears away and replacing her hood. She'd just sat down on the opposite bench when she heard him move. She watched his ruby eyes open and she had to suppress a sigh of relief.

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it_

Yuffie plastered a fake smile on her face and raised her hand playfully. "Morning!"

The gunman seemed confused, which she understood completely… he'd been fighting, now he was on a strange truck with a strange person. He looked back to her, "Where…?" he trailed off; taking in her appearance, then changed his question. "Who are you?"

Well of course the ninja couldn't help but play it up… it was in her nature after all. But mostly she was just in a better mood because he was alive. She could forgive him for being an ass now, for being gone so long.

"Well, I'm glad you asked! I am the champion of the earth and the sky. I am the conqueror of evil. The single white rose of Wutai." She grabbed the edge of the cloak and pulled it free, sending it flying to the floor and jumping on the bench, making a dramatic flourish. "Yuffie Kisaragi! Feast your eyes on..." she lost her balance as she tried to strike a dramatic pose, falling over and hitting her head. Her face scrunched up, and she rubbed the pain from her head with a whine.

"So, where are we?"

The ninja frowned, even pouting a bit. "C'mon, aren't you at least a little concerned." _And to think, I actually shed a tear for you… Jerk!_

"Yuffie…" the pouting Ninja didn't look at him when he called her, content on being mad at him. "It's been awhile," he tried, and the girl turned her head enough to see him with one eye, then he continued with, "How's your head?"

_What an ass_, it had only _been_ awhile because he wouldn't let her call his phone. She frowned at him, putting her hands on her hips. "You... could you at least pretend to be sympathetic!?" She frowned more as he tried to sit up and his hand went to the pain in his chest. Damn it, they didn't know if he had permanent damage or anything, not to mention the weird materia she'd momentarily saw the Tsviet pull out. Before she even realized it, she was running to his side. "Hey, take it easy. That was a big hole you had in your chest."

Vincent frowned, and lay back down, looking to the tiny ninja who was now hovering over him, "a hole in my chest?" He was obviously confused, maybe it was from all those nasty experiments that whack job had done to him and he didn't know about it. She nodded her head sagely, putting her finger and thumb to her chin. "I seriously thought you were a goner, but then the wound healed itself right up." She bounced a bit and smiled at him, "You were always 'different,' but I guess that's why you're still breathing!"

_Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

Vincent just looked up at her, she couldn't tell what emotions were going on inside him, but his eyes were turbulent. "Yuffie, what are you doing here?"

She knew he'd ask that question, she couldn't really tell him Reeve was worried and sent her after him… so she just told him parts of the truth. That would work, and it wasn't actually lying. "Me? I'm just helping out Reeve and his gang. I was poking around Nibelheim and I found you looking all corpse-like in Shinra Manor. So I saved you." She jumped up and down a bit, excited that she could boast that, and with a spin she grinned back down at him. "Imagine that--me, saving the great Vincent Valentine. Do I get any thanks?" She giggled cutely, looking down into his vaguely amused face.

"Thanks… Yuffie."

The ninja girl blinked, warmth started to flow through her, starting at her heart, _he actually thanked me? Oh my gawd I can't believe it, and that look he's giving me!_

She could barely keep his gaze, her cheeks flushing a bit and she put her hands out, waving them back and forth while mouthing the word "no" a couple times. "I didn't mean for you to take me so seriously!" She turned, going toward the computer, trying to hide the pink in her cheeks. "Anyway, Reeve wanted us to contact him as soon as you woke up." At least that's what his text message had said. She went and sat down, typing on the keys to get the connection with the WRO open. She snuck a look over her shoulder and saw the gunman looking at her, and then he glanced away, closing his eyes. She smiled a bit and went back to work…

_Thank Leviathan you're still breathing… _

_Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_


	7. If There was a Time

_A/N: I'm well aware that after you all read this, you just might hate me… but don't worry. It can't be a Yuffentine without the –ntine… keep that in mind. Also I got two reviews last chapter, so if I don't get some, I get sad and my plot bunnies leave… then I won't be able to post the next chapter and you'll never know what happens! As always, I don't own anything._

**WARNING: Character death follows…**

* * *

**Chapter 7: If There Was a Time**

_Three Weeks after Lady Yuffie was reported missing…_

Yuffie sat on the edge of the landing, her legs between the slats in the banister, her sneakers having slipped off as she swung her legs in an almost child like manner. It was funny, she'd been with Vincent in the house three weeks and during the day, when he'd ask her questions, she was able to get away without answering, however when she crawled in bed with him every night, he never tried to talk about pressing matters or ex-husbands. That was their time to be together, even if they really weren't. She didn't know if she could really go there, even though she loved him, and she'd finally admitted that to herself. She'd never stopped, no matter how pissed she was at him… she still got a painful flutter in her chest whenever they were close. The kunoichi felt like a babbling sixteen year old again, unfortunately.

Right then, she was on door duty. Vincent was waiting for Reeve to bring Shelke to visit; apparently the Rui girl did it a few times a year, probably because she got bored with Spike. Yuffie suppressed the jealousy in her heart… it wasn't like she didn't know anything about Vincent that the ninja already did, it was just… she'd got to see him all these years. Her roommate would have been here to answer the door himself; but he'd taken Yuki out into the huge yard in back to teach her to use materia, and the girl would not be deterred.

So here she was, her face pressed between the wood beams on either side of her, her thin arms wrapped around two of the poles and she waited. The woman knew she could be doing other things… but really there wasn't anything to keep her occupied in the huge mansion, and she couldn't really leave it for fear that someone would recognize her. It wasn't much different then when she was in Wutai, only she didn't have to worry about ducking punches… and she got to live with Vincent. Seeing him with his daughter, and how close they'd become in such a short time was worth anything.

Finally the doorbell rang and she hopped up, taking the marble stairs two at a time. She was excited to see Reeve, and even though she'd have her disagreements with Shelke, the ninja really wanted to see her too. Yuffie made it to the door and pulled it open, the smile instantly falling from her face. Her husband was standing there, alone but that was more then enough, a cold glare on his face. "Ha… Hatori… what are you doing here?"

The man pushed her aside, his hand going to her neck in a death grip, lifting her up off the ground. She clawed at him, but he did not relent. "I'm taking what is mine, even if I know she is not my blood. Without that brat I have no claim to the throne. So I'm taking the princess, and getting rid of her troublesome, adulterous mother." He threw her hard, causing her to come to a slide on the floor, her shoulder making a sickening pop as it dislocated and went limp. Her husband pulled out a gun now, and she sneered. "You will not rule Wutai, you are a coward, facing down an unarmed warrior. Vincent is ten times the man you are, and I'm proud to know my daughter is his." It had never been spoken to him, who the brat belonged too, though he'd known it stung to hear it shouted for all. He was shaking with rage, and that was probably the only thing that saved her, because when he discharged the pistol, it hit her thigh instead of her abdomen.

.:xXx:.

Vincent had just congratulated his daughter for her first successful casting when he heard a gunshot go off. His eyes went wide and Cerberus came out of its holster, and he put his hand on Yuki's shoulder. "Go, out the side gate and into town. Go right to the Inn and don't move." When the little girl nodded and took off at a run, he went right for the house. It took a few moments for him to get to the entrance hall, where he'd left Yuffie to wait for Reeve. He was shocked by what he saw, a man burning in anger with a gun pointed right at his Yuffie. He realized who the man was and a snarl tore from Vincent's throat, and he didn't hesitate in releasing three slugs into the man. He fell, the gun clattering to the floor.

Sure that the danger had been avoided, he ran to Yuffie, kneeling down in front of her. "Are you alright?"

The ninja was shivering, probably from fright and pain, it looked like her shoulder had been ripped from its place, and she was bleeding from a gunshot wound. He pulled his bandana from his hair and carefully wrapped the wound, before holding her secure and fixing her arm. The kunoichi nearly threw up from the intense pain, but the gunslinger kept her safe and she calmed quickly. "It's alright Yuffie…" he whispered, his hand moving to the back of her head as the broken woman sobbed onto his chest. "I'm so sorry…" he couldn't help but whisper… if he'd just stayed with her, none of this would have happened. He hadn't looked to see if the man was dead, and unfortunately that proved his undoing.

Hatori had pulled himself across the floor, leaving a bright red streak across the bright white tile, a macabre contrast that mirrored the crimson-cloaked man cradling his wife. His hand made it to the pistol and he raised it, squeezing the trigger. The bullet flew, and the dying man didn't even get to see if he hit anything before he succumbed to his injuries, but he might have been happy at his luck.

Vincent had taken Yuffie into a gentle kiss, the fright of nearly loosing her causing him to pull her into an embrace. He couldn't help himself, she was so scared and close, and all he wanted to do was make her bad feelings leave. He was enjoying the gentle feelings, her taste, how she felt letting himself for once really feel the intense emotions he had for this lovely woman. When he pulled back a bit, he couldn't help but tell her. If there was a time, then it was now, and the poetic words slipped from his lips before he even realized it. "I love you…"

The silence and beauty of the moment was shattered when the bang of the gun echoed in their ears and Vincent moved to shield his beloved. The bullet struck him in the back, going straight to his heart, and the only thing that prevented it from killing her too was the Protomateria in his chest.

Yuffie couldn't understand what was happening as Vincent slumped in her arms, his head lulling against her shoulder. "Vince…" she whispered, shaking him, "come on, this isn't funny…" She couldn't feel his breath on her skin, and her hand went to the wound. It came back bright red, the color she'd come to love because of her gunman. "No…" she whispered, shaking him more violently, a sob tearing itself from her throat. "Gawd, no… Vincent wake up, you can't leave me… Wake up, you jerk…" She clutched him to her chest and rocked him back and forth, trying everything she could to try and get him to open his eyes. He was gone, and a hollow scream rang through the empty house. "I didn't even get to tell you, you can't leave me… please come back…" she whispered, tears falling freely and soaking into cloth on his shoulder.

.:xXx:.

Reeve smiled to the young woman next to him as they started up the walk to Shinra Manor. He was looking forward to seeing Yuffie again, and making sure she was all right. Though, seeing the door to the mansion open, he seemed to sense something was wrong. The gunshot and subsequent scream just pushed him into action, and Shelke seemed to agree. They went right for the door, horror coming to both their faces at the scene. They could tell by the condition of Vincent's body that he was dead, but it had only been moments, and Yuffie was rocking him, babbling for him to wake up. Reeve ran over and tried to get her to let go so he could see if there was anything to be done, but seeing the hole in his back, he knew it was too much for a Phoenix Down, and Cloud had the only Summon, and was half the world away… it would be too late. "Yuffie… he's gone… I know-" he cut himself off at the wild glare she gave him, then watched as her puffy gray eyes went to Shelke.

"You…" she croaked, not willing to let Vincent go yet, but she moved to her knees… "Bring him back."

The orange haired girl shook her head, "I can not Yuffie Kisaragi, he would not want to anyway…"

The kunoichi snarled herself; looking almost bestial in her frantic attempt to stop this. "I don't want to talk to you, where's Lucrecia. I want her out, NOW!" The ex-Tsviet frowned, but before she could stop it, her eyes flashed orange and a new, older voice came out. "He would not want to be cursed again."

"I don't care what he wants, he's coming back. He already has the Protomateria, and there's no Hojo fucker to mess with him. Infuse him again Lucrecia… fix him! He was just starting to live, this is my entire fault, and you have to help him! Before it's too late!"

She stepped forward, and the small hand that was Shelke's gently brushed his loose hair from his peaceful face. "He's still warm, in my lab, I have what I need… we must go now. Reeve…" she looked to the WRO commissioner. "Please carry him, and follow me." The engineer knelt down and picked up Vincent, looking to Yuffie. "Where is your daughter?" Yuffie shook her head, "at the Inn, it was our plan, to send her to town if there was trouble. The old man there will look after her. I'm not letting her come home to learn her father's dead."

The older woman in the young body looked up with concern, "it might not work."

Yuffie shook her head as she started to lead them to the basement, "it will work, you have Shelke in there too, between you, and you'll save him. We're wasting time." Reeve looked to his friend and was very concerned with how dead her voice sounded. This had better work…


	8. Sun Will Set

All right, I gave in… this isn't exactly a present time chapter, but it's not exactly the past either. It's like a parallel reality thing I guess… oh well it works and you all can stop cursing me for killing Vincent. Also, for those who don't think it would take one shot to kill ol' Vince, let me remind you in this fanfic, he was completely mortal, having lost his demons, and doesn't have the fast healing that Chaos gave him. Also, if you play the game, Vincent can die just like the rest of them, and a shot to the heart is going to kill him even with Chaos. Anyway, it's not like we don't have mini-Lucy there to save the day. Anyhow, thanks for all the reviews last chapter, that's the reason I decided to be nice so you readers won't fret about it any more. The song is "Shadow of the Day" by Linken Park. Freaking beautiful and perfect for this chappie. If you have it, listen while you read… I did while I was writing it and I started crying. Oh and the 7th is my 30th birthday, yes I have the same birthday as Aerith, LOL. Again reviews are loved and I own nothing! The only warning here is having tissues on hand, just in case!

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Sun will Set**

**_In the Lifestream…_**

_I close both locks below the window.  
I close both blinds and turn away.  
Sometimes solutions aren't so simple.  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way. _

_And the sun will set for you  
the sun will set for you._

Vincent knew there was something wrong; he stood at a window in Shinra Manor, gazing at the completely empty garden. His gloved hand gripped the rod iron bars on his windows. This wasn't right; it was his home, but the people who should have been there were not. Where was Yuffie, he'd been with her, held by her, he knew…

Where could she have gone, and why were the ghosts of his past here, when he'd been trying so hard to make a future. He closed the window and pulled the curtains, not wanting to see the emptiness anymore. The gunslinger turned, realizing then that he was no longer alone; an older man in black sat on what was supposed to be his bed. He wasn't as beautiful as Vincent, but they shared the same eyes and hair.

"I'm sorry son," Grimoire stood and walked toward him, his hand coming to rest on Vincent's shoulder, "you can't go back to where you were, it's time to say goodbye."

The gunslinger shook his head, pulling at the all black suit he was wearing, "this isn't right, I was with Yuffie… I saved her, I told her finally that I loved her, why am I here?"

A woman dressed in a black, mourning kimono came through the door to join the two men in the room; Midoriko Valentine gave her dearest son a gentle smile. It was obvious whom he took after the most, but he'd hardly remembered her, she'd died so long ago when he was small. "You died sweetheart, you gave your life for hers. You died as you lived, a hero. It's time for you to say your goodbyes and come with us to the Promised Land. You can't linger long, or you'll become stuck to your body. You don't belong here anymore, we can all be together again."

_ And the shadow of the day,  
Will embrace the world in gray,  
And the sun will set for you..._

Vincent couldn't process what was going on, how was he dead? He heard something over his shoulder, it sounded like Yuffie's voice, it was in so much pain the ghost of his heart broke. He couldn't hear what she was saying and he needed to get closer. He started to walk toward her voice, but his father grabbed his arm, stopping him. "I can't leave her… she's begging me not to." He looked back to Grimoire, his eyes holding more emotion then they had in years. "I can't leave Yuki."

His mother came up next to her husband, placing a thin, pale hand on his cheek. "It is the hardest thing to do Vincent, to leave your child, believe me I know. She has her mother, and you know she will take good care of her. She has all these years, it will be no different now, and they will honor your memory."

Vincent's eyes closed in pain, and a tear slipped down his cheek, "I don't want to be a memory, not yet. I can't leave them…"

The scientist took his son's hand and waved his other, a mist appeared around them, letting the gunman see what was happening on Gaea. His eyes settled over his love, who was cradling his body against hers and calling for him to wake up. A tiny sob escaped him, and he walked forward, kneeling next to her. He tried to touch her, to give her comfort, and it just made her scream, he knew that she'd realized he was really dead.

_In cards and flowers on your window,  
your friends all plead for you to stay.  
Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple.  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way._

The gunslinger couldn't stand how broken she looked, he'd brought her to Shinra Manor to get her smile back, and he'd seen it for an instant after he'd confessed his darkest secret to her. Now, it was gone, he was gone and there wasn't anything he could do. "I'm so sorry Yuffie," he whispered, knowing she couldn't hear him, but he had to say something. "You'll be able to start over with Yuki, I killed your husband, you can rule Wutai on your own. You'll be fine, please be fine… Goodbye."

Vincent didn't want to leave her, she was begging him to stay, and even if he'd be stuck, he just couldn't stand up to follow his parents. He just didn't care; he could be a spirit forever, stuck until she came to join him. He had to stay, to watch over her and their daughter. His eyes went to Reeve and Shelke as they came in, they weren't talking to him, so he couldn't hear what they were saying. He looked back to his father and shook his head. "I can't come with you, I abandoned her once before, not even death can make me do it again."

_And the sun will set for you;  
the sun will set for you.  
And the shadow of the day,  
Will embrace the world in gray,  
And the sun will set for you._

The gunman watched as his parents faded, saying their own goodbyes, and the ghost that had once been Vincent followed his body and friends down Lucrecia's lab with a morbid curiosity. When they got there, Shelke started flipping switches, the dark chamber lighting up slowly, casting all the people there in shades of gray.

"Vincent," he heard his name and he turned, seeing Lucrecia standing there, and the shadows clinging to him couldn't reach her. He was surprised that she'd come to him here, where it was impossible to go to the Promised Land, until he realized she'd done just what he was setting out to do. The scientist was stuck as he was, and from the look in her eyes, she was content with that.

Lucrecia walked up, her hand resting on his cheek, and a small smile came to her lips. "I have waited so long to do that, but you can't stay here. There are people that need you far more then I."

The man shook his head, "I can't, I'm dead again… I remember the last time, and it hurt, but not this much. I'll stay and watch over her."

The scientist shook her head, putting her hand on his chest over where his heart should be. He felt a painful thump there, and he turned to see Shelke pulling a bullet from his back, and then placing his body in a mako tank. The gunslinger looked back to Lucrecia, his lips parted slightly, "they are going to curse me again?"

_And the shadow of the day,  
Will embrace the world in gray,  
And the sun will set for you._

She smiled softly and let her hand run up to his cheek, and she shook her head. "No, they are going to save you again, because this time, my dear Turk, it will not be a curse to live, even with Chaos. This time she will accomplish what I never could, and you'll make love and be happy, and you will be her one and only. I could never be yours in life, I will be your Angel in death… it is not your time Vincent Valentine."

The gunman looked to his old lover, then to the frantic woman hovering next to the mako tube, his heart let out another painful beat, and he nodded. "And I will never forget you." Lucrecia smiled and nodded, motioning for him to go closer, before she disappeared as well. He watched as the tainted Lifestream sample mixed with the water around his body, and a pain ripped through him as his muscles clenched. His eyes went to Yuffie, who was still crying, even as her face seemed to be calmly watching. Her lips were moving, in a prayer to Leviathan he realized.

Another spasm ripped though his incorporeal body, the pain was getting worse, but he knew that Shelke was trying to start his heart again. He closed his eyes as the final one hit, then he saw a bright flash of light as the Lifestream gave him up, then all he knew was darkness, pain and cold… but at least he was alive.

_And the shadow after the day,  
Will embrace the world in gray,  
And the sun will set for you._


	9. The Return To Chaos

Alrighty, next chapter! Same disclaimers apply, blah blah blah. I hope you all enjoy it; it's rather sappy I know… oh well! Let's all welcome Vince back to the land of the living!

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Return To Chaos**

_Nine minutes after Vincent's death…_

The entire lab was completely silent, staring at the motionless figure in the tube. They were starting to enter the place of no return. If Vincent didn't revive in two more minutes, then there would be no hope for him. Yuffie was standing against the mako chamber, her hand resting on the glass. A bloody handprint marked her silent vigil, her lips forming careful prayers to Leviathan. She wouldn't believe that he wasn't coming back; it was just a matter of faith. He would wake up, and sure he'd be weak for a while, and she'd have to care for him, but the ninja was fine with that.

"One minute," Shelke's voice had returned to normal, she couldn't call forth the scientist now, and she wasn't sure why. It didn't matter, she had the knowledge, but she still wasn't sure if Vincent was going to be happy about being cursed again. "Thirty seconds…"

Reeve moved over to Yuffie, prepared to pull the woman away from their friend's body. There was no telling what she would do, but most of all, the commissioner didn't want Yuffie hurting herself. He'd taken the opportunity to call Cloud and the others during the time Shelke had been preparing Vincent's body, he knew they were trying to get here as fast as possible.

"Fifteen seconds… Yuffie this is not working." She shut up at the look the ninja queen gave her, and her eyes were right back to the gunman floating in the water.

"I have faith in you Vinnie," she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut, several fat tears slipping down her cheeks. She heard one of the monitor's beep, and her gray orbs flew open, it was the heartbeat monitor, she cried out for joy when there was another beep. "Come on Vince, you can do it…"

"His vitals are all coming back, he is breathing on his own, and there is no sign of forced transformation." Shelke looked to Reeve, who was grinning from ear to ear, and the ex-Tsviet found she was sharing that smile.

Vincent's eyes came open; they weren't really focusing on anything, until they came to a bloody handprint next to the most beautiful face he'd ever seen. He seemed to focus in on her, and his lips moved, forming a voiceless call of her name. His hand moved, buoyed up by the mako surrounding him, and pressed against the glass, matching up with hers. Yuffie grinned at him, letting out a little laugh that came out more like a hiccup. "That's right Vince… it's alright, just regain your strength."

The ninja was starting to feel her own injuries now, since trying to revive Vincent had been the only thing on her mind. She watched as his eyes slipped closed again, and she started to sway. She'd lost blood, been shot and had her arm dislocated, and her adrenaline was starting to wear off. Reeve was close luckily, and he caught her as she started to fall, scooping her up with a suppressed sigh. "Shelke, watch after Vincent, I'm going to go tend to Yuffie, and go retrieve their daughter. She's probably scared to death. We also need to figure out what to do with Yuffie's husband. Watch after him, I'll be back as soon as I can." Shelke nodded and went back to the computer, checking on his progress, and the commissioner moved to take the exhausted woman upstairs.

.:xXx:.

_ Six Days later..._

It took a week for Vincent to regain consciousness again, and nearly that long to Yuffie too. They hadn't known at the time, but when her husband had thrown her across the room, it had given her a concussion. The doctors had guaranteed that she'd wake up, that the damage wasn't bad; it was just a matter of when. Cloud and Tifa were there with their son and daughter, watching over Yuki and giving her someone to play with. The little girl was scared, it was easy to tell, but she had obviously grown up being able to take some stress.

The night of the sixth day, Yuffie woke up to her empty room. It startled her a bit, to see all the red surrounding her, since she'd expected to see Vincent's room. She hadn't spent much time in her assigned room, and even now didn't feel comfortable. She sat up, her head swam a bit and she blinked, noticing most of her wounds were on their way to scars, but something was still wrong. She got up and wrapped her black robe around her, before opening the door.

The ninja was surprised to see Cloud sitting out in front of her door, reading a book… it wasn't so much the presence of her friend that shocked her, but the fact he was reading. He looked up at her and his eyes widened a bit. "Yuffie, take it easy, you've been out for six days!" He stood, placing the owners manual for his bike on the chair. Ten years had been kind to Cloud, he had a bit of gray coming in, but other then that he looked nearly the same. He was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans, with no shoes on but it was nighttime, he'd gotten stuck with guard duty.

"Six days… where's Vincent? Where's Yuki?" She stepped forward on her bad leg and started forward, only to be caught by the strong arms of the sword-wielding leader. "Where's Vincent," she asked again as Cloud sat her back on her feet.

"He's in his room, he still hasn't woken up. Tifa is taking care of Yuki, she's upset but fine. Take it slow Yuffie; you'll just hurt yourself." He looked down into her sad, gray eyes and he sighed a bit. The husband and father lifted the ninja up, without much in the way of complaint from her. He toed the door to Vincent's room open, showing the man sleeping away in his inky black room. The queen was sat on her feet, and then the swordsman stepped back. "Shelke said he should wake up soon, and he seems fine, but there is no way to know for sure. I'll give you some time." The blond closed the door behind him, moving his chair to stand guard over the new room.

Yuffie carefully made her way to the bed, holding onto one of the posts at the end that held up the canopy and gazed at him through the gauzy curtains. She just watched him for a few moments, the rise and fall of his chest the most interesting of all. She stepped forward, carefully crawling up next to him, resting her head on his chest, right over his heart. The sound calmed her considerably, and she got under the covers, curling around his body. She wasn't ready to leave his side, even if he never woke up, she'd be right there with him. She fell asleep again to the gentle thumping in his chest.

.:xXx:.

_The next morning..._

Vincent was quite content in the black void of his mind, his body was healed but he seemed reluctant to awaken. He existed, but he couldn't remember how, or why, he was there. There was a mocking laugh in his head a lot, and he was remiss to be pulled out of his black cocoon of thought by a rather unwelcome voice.

"Valentine, wake up, I'm back," the taunting started, but the gunman's tired mind didn't want to fight. "Come on Vincent, you know you want too… find out who cursed you again!"

Who cursed him? The fighter didn't remember, maybe he didn't want to remember.

_It won't be a curse this time Vincent…_

The feminine voice in the back of his memory tugged at his consciousness. "Lucrecia… why?"

_You know why Vincent, wake up and you'll see…_

Chaos snorted, "oh no you don't bitch, I'm not giving him up so easily. Come on Vince, stay here with me and wallow in what you couldn't do! Lucrecia died, Sephiroth was your fault… Yuffie was abused for so long, it's your entire fault. Stay here, and I'll torture you for another thirty years."

"Yuffie…" he fragile mind fought to remember something, grasping for a hand, a tender kiss, the way she gasped his name when he took her…

_That's it Vincent, you're remembering why you're here, open your eyes… those beautiful eyes…_

The gunman grunted a bit, trying to pull away from the voices and back into his darkness.

_Remember… Vincent I know you can. She's with you, she loves you, and you couldn't leave her before._

The presence he felt, the light sensation of a woman's body, she was shaking. That pulled him farther out of the muck he was caught in, and he took in a deep breath. He could feel something splash on his chest, the warmth of the sun on his face. His lips parted and immediately his mouth was filled with a gentle taste he almost lost. A small moan broke free and his arm moved to wrap loosely around the woman kissing him.

Vincent's eyes came open and he was looking into the half lidded, gray orbs of his little ninja. She pulled back a bit, more tears slipping down her cheeks, but in his foggy brain he couldn't tell if they were sad or happy. When her face broke into a grin, then he figured she was just happy. The woman he loved was happy to see him, accepting him back into her arms, kissing him like he was glass.

"Oh gawd Vince, can you hear me?"

He nodded a bit; his throat was so dry he couldn't respond. It was like he hadn't made saliva for days, and Yuffie grabbed the bottle of water from the nightstand and lifted him up, helping him drink small mouthfuls until his mouth was wet again. "Yuffie," he managed to whisper and more tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Vincent, I have to tell you, you died… I made Shelke curse you again. I couldn't let you go, not without telling you I love you too. I always have, I know you know that already, but gawd Vince, I didn't know how much until you died for me. Don't do that again! I'm so sorry…" Now he was pretty sure she was crying from sadness, and he shook his head a bit, letting his arm move out from under his black sheet to rest on the one she had on his chest.

"Living is not a curse…" he managed to whisper to her, his eyes going to hers. "I am just thankful you are well."

Yuffie laughed a bit, but it turned into more of a hiccup and she laid back down, nestling her body close to his. "You big jerk, you know I couldn't let you off the hook so easily."

"And Yuki… she is alright?"

Yuffie nodded, "she's fine, she wasn't hurt, she's just been worried about you. I guess Lucrecia ended up saving you again… huh?"

Vincent wasn't so sure about that, while her science certainly had, Lucrecia was dead; he vaguely remembered some things from the Lifestream… "No, it was you… I came for my family."

The ninja lifted her head and looked at him, a look of astonishment on her face. "You told me you couldn't give me what I wanted."

The ex-Turk looked her straight in the eyes again, "I did, but now I can. I want to have a family with you."

Yuffie looked rather sad for a moment and glanced away. "I can't give you more of a family Vincent. I can't have babies, now I have to say no."

"No, you and Yuki are all I need." He closed his eyes, "it just took loosing my life again to really know what I wanted." His claret gaze came back to her, and she nearly pounced him, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"That's all I need too Vinnie, that's all I've ever needed." She pulled away and kissed him again, this time with all the love and devotion she was feeling at the moment. When she finally pulled away again, she brushed some of his hair from his eyes and memorized his little smile.

Vincent pulled her to him, it luckily didn't take much strength, and he held her again. "I'm yours Yuffie, now and forever."


	10. Miracle

Well sorry it's taken so long for this one to update! I was stuck on this chapter, not sure which way to take it, so finally I just let my fingers do the typing and this is what came out. It's present time, and obviously a song chapter… oh well I changed it up a bit, but those chapters are supposed to be the really important Yuffentine chappies anyway, and this reunion deserved a song! The song is Ordinary Miracle by Sarah McLachlin again, I love her ballads, and this chapter is **LEMON!** It contains sexual situations between Yuffie and Vincent! You all knew it had to be coming! Anyway, it's fluffy, cute, and has Yuki in it too… I know some of you were missing her, and she's going to be in the up coming chapters a lot! Oh and I don't own anything… so don't ask, but I did have a job interview with Square-Enix today… I think it went all right, wish me luck!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Miracle**

**Eight Days after Vincent's Death…**

_It's not that unusual  
When everything is beautiful.  
It's just another ordinary miracle today._

Vincent had been awake, for the most part, for a whole day. He was surprised that so many people had come, and every single one of them was happy to see him. It seemed strange, that after so long, and separating himself from his friends, that they would accept him back without question. He was alone at the moment, strong enough to get up and go about a normal evening, but Yuffie insisted that he stay still. He was humoring her, mostly because of all she'd had to go through, though she was the one that should have been resting, but she wasn't. A small smile came to his lips as the door creaked open, and a little raven-haired head poked in, followed by a stuffed bear head.

"Daddy?" Yuki blinked at him, watching as he sat up a bit. She beamed when he motioned for her to come in, and she did. Her hair was damp, and she was in her pajamas, evidently that was where Yuffie had been, getting their daughter ready for bed. When he looked at her, he felt so stupid for staying away for so long.

Vincent knew, he was home, and he wanted to stay there, for both of them. He patted the bed next to him, guessing what she wanted, and she came over, climbing up into the middle. The gunman put his arm around her, and she snuggled against his chest, clinging to him like he was going to disappear.

"Daddy," she said again, her soft voice wavering a bit, "are you O.K. now?"

Vincent moved a hand up to smooth out her hair, letting his touch soothe the girl. "Yes Yuki, I'm alright now."

The little girl smiled softly, tears coming to her eyes, "it's really a miracle Daddy… you're a miracle to me."

The little girl grinned up at him and hugged his around the middle, and normally Vincent Valentine would have been very uncomfortable with the contact, but it just didn't seem to matter so much anymore. He let her fall asleep next to him, and once she was, he gently lifted her up, his strength hadn't fully returned yet, but it was good enough to carry his rather skinny daughter to her room. "No Yuki," he said softly as he approached her room, "you're the miracle."

When he got there, he saw Yuffie coming down the hall, and the moment she saw him expending energy, she frowned at him. The gunman ignored it for a moment and placed Yuki in her bed, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her forehead, before going back into the hall.

_The sky knows when its time to snow,  
Don't need to teach a seed to grow.  
It's just another ordinary miracle today._

Yuffie was waiting there, and went right to him if he needed help, though the gunman really was just fine. He eyebrow quirked up at her, and he pulled her into an embrace. The ninja blinked at him, not really used to him being the one to initiate contact, but after a few moments, she just melted into it, her eyes closing and head resting lightly on his chest. They stayed there, like that for a while, and even though Yuffie hadn't strayed far from him since he woke up, he finally felt well enough to walk around and he wanted to show Yuffie that he really was there for her.

The gunslinger moved his hand and tilted Yuffie's face up, looking deep into her silver eyes and letting his thumb run over the soft skin. "Marry Me," he whispered to her, they had a daughter, they loved each other, and her husband was dead now, disgraced in the eyes of Wutai. In the days following the attack, the other Mighty Gods of Wutai expelled the Lord, finding out what he'd done to their Lady, and had called for Yuffie and Yuki to return. She wouldn't though; he knew that she didn't want to leave him again. But if they were married, then Yuffie could rule by herself, and he'd always be at her side to protect her.

The petite ninja's eyes got huge, not even quite sure that she heard him right. Somewhere, deep in her heart she'd wished that she could hear those words from him, but she never really expected for it to happen. Tears came to her eyes as she gazed up into his crimson gaze, and she slipped her arms around his shoulders. "You want to marry me?"

For a second, he thought she might say no, considering she was crying now, but then he realized they were happy tears. He didn't know if he'd ever get the hang of when she was shedding happy tears and when she wasn't, but he realized he wanted to have the rest of his life to figure that out. He gave her a small nod, and was surprised when she pulled him down to her and kissed him with so much love and passion, itmoved him so much that he didn't know if he wanted to laugh or cry. He wasn't sure how to deal with these emotions, he'd been running from them for so long, but he kissed her back with as much fervor, hoping that meant yes.

Once they broke apart, she nodded, leaving feathery kisses on any skin she could reach, and her eyes went to his again, and huge, radiant smile on her face… and he didn't realize how much he'd missed that smile until she graced him with it again. "Yes," she whispered, "of course I'll marry you…"

_Life is like a gift they say  
Wrapped up for you everyday;  
Open up and find a way  
To give some of your own._

Vincent pulled her back into a tight hug and kissed her again, picking her up and carrying her down the hall to his… their room, where he could worship her in privacy. He kicked the door open, and then pushed it closed with his foot, his lips not leaving hers. Yuffie clung to him like she was afraid that he'd disappear, her hands laced into his soft hair and her legs wrapped around his waist to make it easier on him to carry her the few feet. She vaguely heard the door close and didn't realize what was happening until she felt her back making contact with the comforter.

The gunman broke the kiss then and looked down at her, his hair creating a familiar curtain around them, protecting their dream from the outside world. They just stared at each other for a few moments, taking in their expressions and movement, wanting the moment when they rekindled that hidden fire, to last forever. At that moment, the entire world was that room, and they both realized that miracles really could happen twice. Neither of them had ever expected that they would truly consummate a relationship, rather then just seeking comfort in the other. A radiant smile broke over Yuffie's face, something she hadn't really done in so long, but she couldn't help it.

Her dreams were coming true, the ones deep in her heart that she never thought would happen, and a beautiful laugh found its way out, a joyous sound that she'd resigned to being lost forever. There was no reservation, no hesitation as she looked up at him… she'd forgiven him, completely and with her whole heart, and she was happy. "Vincent," she whispered to him, the grin not leaving, which coupled with the fact she'd actually used his full first name and not a nickname, pulled him closer to her, so his lips were resting against hers lightly.

"Yes Yuffie…" he murmured back, his ruby eyes closing a bit to look at her from under his dark lashes.

"You're really here?" She said softly, wrapping her arms around his waist, letting her fingers toy with the ends of his long hair.

Vincent remembered that question vividly, that entire encounter after Omega was burned into his mind and would never leave, but this time he could, and would, properly answer her question. "I'm here Yuffie," he whispered to her fragrant skin, "now and ever more."

_Isn't it remarkable?  
Like every time a rain drop falls,  
It's just another ordinary miracle today._

That was all the kunoichi needed to hear, her hands moved up his back, trying not to notice his bandages too much, and she pulled him close, kissing him with all the pent up love she'd carried around for ten years. The gunslinger let his hands start to roam her soft skin, wanting to take in every nuance. The first night they'd shared together, they'd been immature, even if he was chronologically her senior, they'd rushed and hadn't really learned what it was to truly be without the other. That evening had been so full of fear for them that they hadn't taken the time to really know what life could be like together.

But now Vincent knew, he understood what he really wanted, and that he was loved, something he hadn't had much of in his long life. He felt like a young man again, finally the inside mirrored his outside persona. Unwilling to wait much longer, he broke the kiss and started to kiss her neck, leaving a fiery trail across her shoulders, slipping the thin strap of her nightgown away so he could reach more skin.

Yuffie was trying not to completely loose herself in the sensations she was receiving, wanting the experience she'd been waiting ten years for to last as long as possible. She was about to tell Vincent to slow down when something came to her like a light being switched on.

This second time, the first in so many years, would end, and who knew how long it would last with them both eager and wanting of the other, but unlike the first time they slept together, she'd wake up with him next to her. She'd be able to smile at him after sharing this, and he could take her every night if they wanted. The ninja grinned up at him and wiggled out of her sleeping clothes, before pushing Vincent's pants away.

The gunman pulled back a little, seeing the grin and wondering why she was stripping them down already, but most coherent thought flew out of his head when she ran her fingers over his member, awakening his desire further, and reminding him so much of the last time. "Yuffie," he managed to whisper, not sure how long he'd be able to hold back if she kept up her ministrations, but his plaintive call of her name only caused her to giggle.

"Vince, don't you see," she whispered back, leaning up to kiss his neck suggestively, "this may be the first time in a long time that we've been together… but it won't be the last."

He blinked a bit, not having thought of it like that before, and then he looked to his fiancée and gave her a gentle smile back. "You're right," he said in a low, husky tone, his voice taking on the desire he was feeling in other regions, then he grabbed her around the waist and shifted, moving so he was sitting up, with the mostly naked woman sitting against his exposed hardness. He wanted her close, and he wanted to look in her eyes as he took her again, he wanted to see that love he only ever remembered seeing once. He wanted to feel that miracle deep in his heart when the realization hit and the gunman realized he really was a part of something bigger then himself…

He had a beautiful family, and despite Chaos being back as well, he'd never been so happy.

_Birds in winter have their fling  
But always make it home by spring.  
It's just another ordinary miracle today._

Yuffie didn't wait any longer and just slid her panties to the side, taking her gunslinger in a long, loving kiss as she slid herself down to connect with him completely. This time, she could enjoy his size and girth, since it wasn't like she was a virgin, and she let out a soft moan at the sensation.

Vincent hadn't been expecting her to just impale herself, but he wasn't about to tell her to stop. She felt as amazing as she had all those years ago, the way her body fit against his, she was so small against his tall frame that he truly felt that he could protect her. He tightened his grip on her hips and thrusted slowly to get her used to him again. He didn't want to hurt her if he could help it, even though he knew she wouldn't care until afterward… she always threw herself into every situation and making love was no acceptation.

When they broke the kiss, Yuffie moved her forehead to rest against his; her half lidded silver orbs looking into back into his. She let her fingers curl into his hair again, holding their gazes together as they moved against each other. The ninja had never felt to connected with another person, even her first time had been full of fear, but this was a beautiful expression of their love, the first of many more holy unions the couple would experience together. She only wished that she could bare him another child.

Subconsciously one of her hands slipped away from his hair and down to her belly, covering the nasty scar there, the one her late husband had given her when he learned that Yuki was not his. Vincent could see sadness started to creep up on her features, and he moved a bit to kiss her, his eyes staying locked on hers. "I love you," he whispered, his tone so definite and final that she knew that he really was happy with just her and Yuki, and he sped up his thrusts a bit, sending her into a euphoria and pushing all the sad thoughts away.

_When you wake up everyday  
Please don't throw your dreams away;  
Hold them close to your heart  
Cause we're all a part  
Of the ordinary miracle.  
Ordinary miracle  
Do you want to see a miracle? _

Vincent could feel the heat building in his core, the sensation starting to spread. He could see the same, clouded expression coming up on Yuffie's visage, and he moved his hands to the sides of her face and held her there, so they could see the moment come in the other. The thrusts got wilder and deeper as Yuffie got even hotter, and at the last moment he couldn't hold it any longer, her whole body tensed, causing her muscles to clamp down on him further, pushing him to his own release. They stayed at the point of ecstasy for what seemed like minutes, gazing at the other and seeing that love present in the other. Finally the passion let them both go, and Vincent fell back against the bed, taking the exhausted ninja along with him. She stayed with him inside until he was back to his normal size, but didn't move from her cozy perch on his chest after he slid out. She giggled happily, her whole body felt like mush, she couldn't even really move, and it felt so complete. The passion hadn't left either of them empty this time, but so full of love and contentment, they didn't want to loose contact for a moment.

After awhile, Yuffie managed to move her head, looking up at Vincent's content expression. She was pretty sure she'd never seen him look that happy, his normally set jaw and piercing eyes were soft and relaxed, his hand was absently drawing circles on her scarred side. His eyes came down to meet hers, and she felt her mouth pulling into a smile of it's own accord. His arm moved, bringing his fingers to trace the line of her mouth. "I'm glad…" he said softly, his gaze not leaving hers.

"Glad… of what Vince?"

"You found your smile, I was afraid you'd lost it." He gave her a small smile of his own, letting his hand move to cradle her cheek.

The kunoichi's grin expanded even more and she giggled, "I was sure you'd never had one of your own to begin with, boy am I glad I was wrong!"

The crimson gunslinger let out a little chuckle, which only made the girlish woman squeal with delight, and she hugged him around the shoulders happily. "Oh my gawd, and a laugh! I must have died and gone to the Promised Land!"

_It seems so exceptional  
That things just work out after all.  
It's just another ordinary miracle today. _

Vincent let his thumb lightly run over her cheek and he shook his head. "No, we're very much alive…" He gave her a soft, gentle kiss and smiled again. "Very much so."

The ninja nearly got tears in her eyes again, and she laid her head down against his chest again and closed her eyes. "I'm glad Vinnie, I'm so glad. You haven't really lived in a long time."

"I know, I had a second chance and I wasted it. Somehow, I managed to get a third one, and I will not take it for granted."

Yuffie let out a happy sigh and nodded, "I know you won't Vince, because this time if you fall off the horse, I'll kick your ass." They both shared in a laugh, and a kiss, before they started to settle in for the night. The ninja was about to fall asleep when she sat up. "Wait, Yuki likes to get in bed with us at night if she has a bad dream… we'd better get dressed before she comes in here."

They both hurried to clean up and redress, before lying back down to finally go to sleep. It was a good thing too, since right before Vincent was about to drift off, a little raven head came through a cracked door, her teddy close behind her. He smiled and beckoned her in, letting her climb in between them. Before she fell back asleep, she whispered, "I think Mommy will give me a little brother… this family is just full of miracles after all."

The gunman stared down at his little girl for several minutes, partially in shock that she'd say something like that after he and Yuffie had just made love, and partially in awe that the girl could be so perceptive…

But maybe, with so many miracles happening that day, his beloved's wish just might come true, and this time he'd be right at her side the entire time.

_Sun comes up and shines so bright  
And disappears again at night.  
It's just another ordinary miracle today.  
It's just another ordinary miracle today._


	11. Always

Hey guys! Sorry this took so long, and while I had had other things in mind, my muses decided to end Angel on a happy note. So here it is, the last chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it! Work has kept me crazy busy, but I'll try to update more! BTW, Kel the dog was actually based on my dog that died last month… I thought if he couldn't be with me then he could be with Vincent's family… I rescued him much like Vincent does in this chapter, and he was old and passed away. I wanted to add him, but before I couldn't write it without being really sad, so I've had some time… so here ya go. Like always, I own nothing!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Always**

Red eyes opened up as the muted, early morning sun came though his black curtains. It took him a few moments to orient himself to what was happening, the warmth next to him familiar, but the little hand curled around his was new. He looked down at his daughter, who was still sleeping peacefully, his hand in one of hers, and her bear in the other. His eyes moved from Yuki to her mother, then angel that he'd made his again the night before. A smile came to life on his face, but he knew he had things he had to do that day, and he couldn't waste time staring at them… at least not too long. He moved Yuki a bit, which partially rousted the girl.

"Daddy?" she whispered, her now free hand coming up to rub sleep out of her eyes. Vincent put a finger up to his lips, and the girl quieted. "I'll be back soon," he said softly before pressing a kiss to her forehead before repeating the motion for Yuffie. The little girl curled up with her mother, and fell right back asleep. He dressed quickly, leaving his claw and cloak where they were. He was just going into town, and didn't really feel the need to wear either. He went downstairs and saw the kitchen light on; soft voices could be heard as he neared the door.

"I can't believe he came and rescued her in the first place…" The male voice was definitely Cloud, and then a female voice that sounded like Tifa piped up with a giggle.

"That's because you're dense most of the time Cloud Strife. We all knew, well everyone but you that he loved her, but couldn't reconcile that with what happened in his past. He reminds me of someone else I know."

Cloud chuckled a bit, "yeah… well at least I got my act together eventually, right?"

"Right, and from what I overheard last night, it seems that Vincent just got his own act together… he was really sweet…" A romantic sigh could be heard from the barmaid, and her husband was probably shaking his head.

"You aren't supposed to eavesdrop you know."

"Well, I was coming up the stairs and they were in the hall, what was I supposed to do?"

"Go back down the stairs…"

"Cloud, be reasonable! It was really romantic though, he just whispered 'Marry me' to her, and she went into a typical Yuffie reaction… it was really sweet."

Vincent found himself smiling a bit, and he wasn't sure why. Maybe because, even after all his screw ups, his friends still thought it was a good thing that he'd finally proposed to the kunoichi, or maybe just that they cared enough to gossip about him. He pushed the swinging door open and Tifa stopped talking, looking over as the gunslinger walked in. He shook his head a bit and walked over to the coffee pot and quickly drank down a cup. "I'm going into town, in case Yuffie or Yuki come looking for me." He turned and looked at the married couple. Cloud had a small smile on his face, obviously one of understanding, and Tifa was blushing a bit, having been caught gossiping. The raven-haired woman cleared her throat a bit, "what are you going for?"

Vincent was surprised to hear himself chuckling a bit at Tifa's discomfort, and he shrugged a bit… "Just a ring… maybe some donuts. Yuffie likes chocolate for breakfast."

The martial artist blinked and turned even redder, and Cloud just smiled. "You'd better not hurt her again…"

The gunman shook his head, rinsing out his coffee mug, "I've done enough of that to last a lifetime, and yet she still wanted me in her life enough to have Shelke reinfuse me with Chaos… you have nothing to worry about where Yuffie is concerned. She's my responsibility now, and I will see to it that she has a good life from now on… I owe it to her, for making me realize how stupid I've been." He placed the cup in the strainer and walked passed, patting Cloud on the shoulder, then giving Tifa a little squeeze on her upper arm to let her know that he wasn't angry.

Tifa turned and looked at Vincent as he walked by, not being able to stop herself from blurting out, "she always wanted it to be you… standing with her at the alter. She told me before her first marriage… before she even knew she was pregnant."

The gunslinger nodded, looking at them both with a sad, but hopeful smile. "I know, and I'll be back soon." He picked up his house keys from the hook near the door and slipped out into the cool morning air, he was pretty sure it was going to be a harsh winter in Nibelheim this year, but he was equally sure that nothing could dim his spirits. He closed the gate behind him and slipped his hands into his pockets, the slight, crisp early autumn breeze tugged his hair back, and he was rather enjoying himself when he heard a rather pitiful cry coming from an alley he was passing. It sounded like an animal, and he turned the corner, seeing a very skinny, tiny dog stuck between two garbage cans. Vincent moved the cans so the little stray was free, then turned to leave, but the black and tan Chihuahua wagged it's tail and started to follow him, in fact it stayed close all the way to the jeweler, and even waited outside for the gunman to come out with a very tasteful ruby ring.

He knelt down and gave the dog a little pat, he looked like he'd had a hard life, he was cute but missing an eye and his foot seemed hurt, so he couldn't help but pick him up. The puppy licked Vincent's cheek when he cradled him in his arm, and a small sigh escaped the gunslinger. "Yuki will like you…" he said softly, before heading home.

.:xXx:.

Wind chimes sang through the blooming sakura trees as the long processional made it's way through the streets of Wutai. Women of all backgrounds wore traditional kimono, and the men seemed equally handsome in their yukata and hakama, the children carrying paper lanterns and flowers, showering the couple with light and life, the wind causing the delicate pink petals to flutter around, blanketing everything in a fragrant pink snow.

The bride was dressed in traditional wedding kimono, and even if it had been her second time donning them, the bright smile on her face told everyone that the Lady of Wutai was making this walk of her own accord. Flanked by all her friends and daughter, her hand rested on her plump belly, Yuffie had had another miracle come to her life. It turned out that with some corrective work and a year to heal, she was able to conceive another child. It had been a year and a half since Vincent had proposed to her, and while there had been unrest in Wutai, they'd held off getting married. The last of her ex-husband's family had been dealt with, so they'd decided for an early spring ceremony, not that they cared that their son would be born in a few weeks. It wasn't like they followed tradition, they had each other, and the wedding was really just for everyone else.

They made it to the temple and waiting at the door was a dark haired man, in formal robes the same color as his eyes. Her hand found Vincent's and he led her through the doors, smiling at her as a joyful laugh escaped the Ninja Queen.

.:xXx:.

Vincent sat to his wife's right, the tiny woman took the large throne on the fifth floor of the pagoda, his was little more then an armchair, and he had no problem with that. His hand absently running over Yuki's dog's head, Kel was his name, and he'd had quite a happy life with them since he'd been rescued, and even though he was getting old, he was always hopping on his lap for a pet. Yuffie looked over and raised an eyebrow, "you're son is challenging the Pagoda at 12… aren't you worried?"

The gunslinger looked away from the dog and shook his head a bit, his long ponytail slipping over his shoulder. He was wearing red and black still, but when he helped with official business, he put on his Lordly robes. He didn't do the ruling, Yuffie did, that was why she sat in that chair, but that was just fine with him. His wife was good at it, and even though she was nearly forty now, she was still the most beautiful woman in the world. "Lazarus will either beat you, or he'll train more. I have materia ready if we need it."

Yuffie sighed a bit and reached over to scratch the little dog behind the ears before she heard steps coming up the hall. "He only wants to beat Yuki since she beat it at thirteen." The gunslinger only nodded as his dark haired son came through the archway. He looked like his father, with his mother's coloring. He already was handsome and he was still a boy, he had little doubt he would develop his mother's beauty as their twenty four year old daughter had.

The Lady of Wutai stood in front of her son and smiled a bit. "You, Lazarus Grimoire Valentine, are here to challenge the Pagoda and the Five Mighty Gods of Wutai. Are you ready to proceed and become a true ninja of the Kisaragi line?"

"I am," the boy stated, his voice firm and stance rigid. Vincent smirked a bit as the fight started, knowing that neither his wife or son would go easy on each other; and he'd probably have to heal them after the match. Twenty minutes later, the gunman was doing just that, and Wutai had its newest ninja.

Once Laz had left to tell everyone he'd succeeded, Yuffie came to her husband and sat on his lap as she'd done hundreds of times before, letting Kel sit with her instead. She laid her head in the crook of his neck and smiled softly. "We've got some amazing children Vince."

He nodded, kissing her softly on the forehead and she snuggled closer. "That we do, but they have an amazing mother, so I'm not surprised."

The Lady giggled and moved to kiss him softly on the lips. "You're pretty fantastic yourself mister. Cloud and Tifa need us to come to Edge next month to help Zack and Yuki plan the wedding."

Vincent sighed a bit, "why can't they have it in Wutai… then we don't have to travel."

The ninja smacked him lightly on the side of the head and laughed softly. "Oh please, you know you're looking forward to a vacation. Besides, we're rich and Yuki's the bride… so we have to help pay for everything. They want to have it in Aerith's church, they can't do that in Wutai."

The gunman made a little noise before kissing his wife's neck tenderly. "I guess a vacation will be good. We rarely get time to ourselves."

Yuffie laughed softly before giving him a rather passionate kiss. Vincent pulled back a bit after it, and whispered, "I have a meeting in twenty minutes, and you can't tempt me now."

The kunoichi smirked a bit and nibbled on his neck, "you… me… room… now."

He sat her that the dog on the floor, before standing himself and leaning down to kiss her again. "I promise, if you let me finish these trade talks, I'll take you so hard you won't be able to stand for a week."

Yuffie grinned and nodded, gripping his collar in her hands and pulling him closer. "I'm keeping you to that mister!" The couple walked out of the Pagoda together before separating. The other Mighty Gods might have thought it strange to hear the Lady's laugh floating on the breeze, but it was so common now, it just brought smiles to her advisors faces. Wutai was happy and flourishing under the House of Valentine, and it was evident with their Queen and her crimson Angel. It really was true, that happiness always seemed to find everyone eventually, and Vincent and Yuffie were no exception.


End file.
